clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/Googoo's story
(Voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Born and raised in the streets of Mudville which at the time could've used a nap or two, Googoo with his beloved spiked rattle, was always trying to learn the ways of life in the ghettos for as long as he could remember. The one thing Googoo couldn't stand was to end up al alone so he rounded up as many fellow street babies to form a motorcycle gang known as "The Battle Babies" with their souped up rocking hoarses as motorcycles and their hideout known as "The Crib" located near a toy store. It wasn't uncommon for Googoo to engage in street fights either to prove his leadership to his gang or when he was waiting for a fight and if it weren't for a certain snowman beating some sense into him, he would've become the kind of thug he despised greatly. Winning many of the fights was starting to make Googoo cocky and a bit spillit-thirsty until he was confronted by a new challenger known as Bad Mr. Frosty who had just been released from prison who heard of Googoo's corruption and aimed to make him "know his place" and it ended with him soundly defeating Googoo. Angry (with a big temper tantrum following) at first, Googoo realized the error in his ways and after learning more about his conquerer, turns out he was a leader of his own gang who aimed at removing the corrupt Mudville government from power. After much some soul-searching and well diserved nap-times, Googoo decided to join Frosty and his friends' team with the addition of staying as the leader of his own gang and was a great help in the Grandmaster tournament (Judgement Clay). Thanks to Googoo's knowledge of the many crime gangs that still lurked in the streets of Mudville, the "Clayfighters" managed to send each and every one of them to the big timeout and under the suggestion of Googoo, converted their hideouts into public nap centers for the tireless citizens. Something came up though when Googoo and the Battle Babies became part of the most wanted list thus forcing Googoo to split from the team to protect his fellow street babies from the police. Using the lessons in leadership he learned from Frosty, he did the best he could in becoming "The Babysitter" and it stayed like that until one day he learned of his friends' accomplishments and began to miss those days. Figuring the heat on them had cooled down, Googoo and his gang traveled back to Mudville, a visit to the new amusement park Clayland turned bad when the place locked up and though his group escaped, he ended up trapped inside (Live Free or Dry Hard). Googoo soon learned that his old friends are stuck in the theme park as well and the this was the kind of adventure he was looking for, knowing of the dangerous foes that also lurked in the park, googoo will have show them all once again that he is one bad baby. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts